


Heartache

by saturnsvalor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Olivarry, cheater!oliver, sad!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsvalor/pseuds/saturnsvalor
Summary: barry and oliver.





	Heartache

❝ 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒  
𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙 ❞

Barry walked in to the apartment he and his boyfriend shared, slamming it wide open knocking down a few frames that hung on the wall. 

"Hey! Hey hey call down it's okay" Oliver said walking into the living room, the male was preparing dinner since it was his turn to do it. He wiped his hands on his apron before throwing it into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft tone as he approached his boyfriend. 

"𝑫𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒊 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒖𝒕?" Barry said anger and hurt lacing his voice.

"What are you- what are you talking about Barr?" Oliver said in almost nervous tone but quickly composing himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Barry scoffed at the response, "Are you serious right now! Oliver do you think of me as stupid?"

Oliver shook his head, "I don't think of you as stup-"

"Then why did YOU cheat on me Oliver. After EVERYTHING we've been through, how could you do that me" Barry yelled, tears streamed down his face.

"I-i" Oliver had no words, his deepest regret had resurfaced. He never meant to cheat, it wasn't his intention. He was drowned in liquor he had no control over his own mind or body, he just remembered patches of what happened— a video. There was a video too. 

"Really?" Barry closed his eyes and shook his head, laughing bitterly. He ran a hand through his hair and scoffed, "Are you serious Oliver. I- i just.... Am i not good enough for you? Was i- i just not enough for you? I gave you everything, EVERYTHING i had to offer" Raw emotion escaped his lips, his throat was sore and his face was red. So many tears slipped down his cheeks and he just couldn't contain it, his rage his broken heart over powered. "God dammit!" He yelled pushing the bookshelf that rested by the door down. 

Oliver jumped at the sudden action, "Barry" Oliver tried to say but Barry's raw voice cut him off.

"No! No you don't get to explain yourself. Get the hell out of my house" 

"Barry please" Oliver tried once more.

"Now! Oliver i want you out now! I'll get Felicity to get your things and bring them to you." Barry sniffled as he pointed to the door.

"Barry just know I'm really sorry and i regret it every single day. It was mistake. A mistake i will regret for the rest of my life." Oliver said before taking his jacket and walking out of the apartment.

Barry fell to the ground with tears in his eyes, his heart felt heavy and his lungs felt filled. He coughed hardly as he couldn't breathe and he couldn't see clearly, his heart was broken into bits and there was no way it could be fixed.

𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔢𝔫𝔡.

**Author's Note:**

> uh thanks for reading  
> follow my social media:  
> insta: @ethawnes  
> twitter: @ethawnes  
> 


End file.
